1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of operating a mobile device by recognizing a user gesture and a mobile device using the method, and, more particularly, to a method of operating a mobile device by recognizing a user gesture and a mobile device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various mobile devices, such as smartphones, for example, become increasingly popular, various services, such as a gesture recognition service, have been provided to users through mobile devices. When performing a gesture previously defined in a mobile device, an application in the mobile device may perform a particular action (i.e., an “application item”) according to the gesture.
According to current methods, various application items may be performed based on various gestures. However, according to these methods, a specific gesture is not further processed in consideration of information corresponding to various surrounding circumstances, such as a specific location or time when the gesture is sensed by the mobile terminal.